


Spider Trouper (Lights are gonna find me)

by JustePhi



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, MJ Ned et Peter en chaotic trio, MJ est aromantique, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, References to ABBA, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Strange et Antman à Kalokairi, mamma mia!au, peter a trois papas, qpr, warning : chemises hawaïennes moches
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi
Summary: "Un : personne ne doit voir Strange, Antman et Happy sur cette île. Ils sont trop connus, tous les paparazzis vont remonter jusqu’ici. Deux : il est hors de question que ces trois andouilles se battent pour être mon père de substitution ou je ne sais quoi. Trois : Pepper ne doit pas les voir."





	1. Chapter 1

« Peter ! »

Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de se souvenir de mettre un tee-shirt, _dieu merci_ , avant de se pencher à la fenêtre de la chambre. En contrebas, sur la terrasse, il vit Pepper accompagnée d’une silhouette qu’il ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Tante May ! »

Il dévala la première volée de marches, acheva sa descente en se laissant glisser le long de la rampe d’escaliers, et courut hors de la villa. En la prenant dans ses bras, il réalisa que May était maintenant beaucoup plus petite que lui, et ce constat le troubla.

« Mon gros bébé de Peter qui a toute sa vie devant lui, s’extasia sa tante en lui frottant les cheveux. »

Il roula des yeux et se dégagea avec énergie.

« Pitié ! Je pars en voyage, j’entre pas au couvent ! »

Pepper, qui appréciait le répondant de son protégé, esquissa un sourire. Elle avait pris le soleil depuis leur arrivée sur l’île de Kalokairi et s’était même coupé les cheveux. Peter sentit un élan de gratitude et d’amitié pour cette femme qui avait tant fait pour lui.

« _Mais elle n’est pas Tony._ » souffla une voix dans sa tête. Il repoussa cette pensée au loin. May sautilla de joie en ramenant ses cheveux longs au-dessus de la nuque pour avoir moins chaud et demanda :

« Alors ? C’est pour quand le grand départ ?

\- Après-demain. Répondit une voix derrière eux. »

C’était MJ. Même au fin fond des îles grecques en juillet, elle portait des vêtements noirs, qui contrastait avec son verre coloré et surmonté d’un petit parasol en papier. Trottinant quelques mètres derrière elle, Ned, de son côté, arborait une magnifique-horrible chemise hawaïenne rouge.

« Je vous le répète, dit-il entre deux gorgées de cocktail qu’il sirotait doucement, je trouve que rejoindre Athènes en bateau est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Je pense qu’ils sont assez grands pour savoir ce qu’ils font, protesta Pepper.

\- Peter est la personne la moins qualifiée au monde pour naviguer et vous le savez très bien.

\- Mais moi pas. Répliqua MJ. Il pourra se rendre utile pour la pêche, la vaisselle, des trucs comme ça. »

L’intéressé roula des yeux pour la forme, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Il réprima un frisson d’anxiété en songeant à ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire – deux mois avec MJ sur une régate, tout autour de la Méditerranée. C’était son rêve depuis des années. Il avait eu un mal fou à convaincre sa copine (le terme le perturbait toujours autant, même après plusieurs mois) de venir avec lui. A vrai dire, elle avait cédé lorsqu’il avait évoqué la possibilité qu’il se noie en pleine mer.

Pas pour le protéger. Elle pensait juste que ça pouvait être hilarant à voir.

Un cri d’enfant se fit entendre, quelques mètres plus bas. Pepper retint un soupir.

« Morgane a besoin de moi, on dirait.

\- Je viens avec toi, dit Tante May. »

Elles quittèrent la terrasse en vitesse. Peter attendit qu’elles soient hors d’écoute pour se tourner vers ses deux amis. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Maintenant qu’elles sont parties, il faut que je vous parle. J’ai quelque chose de super important à annoncer, et il n’y a qu’à vous que je peux le dire.

\- Quoi ?! MJ est enceinte ? »

L’intéressée recracha la moitié de son cocktail sous la surprise et se mit à tousser frénétiquement.

« Que…quoi ? S’étrangla Peter. Non ! Bien sûr que non. _Dude_ , sérieusement. Non, c’est pas ça. C’est juste que Happy va venir sur cette île pour nous accompagner jusqu’à Athènes, pour la première étape de notre voyage.

\- Bah…c’est cool, non ?

\- Non, Ned, pas cool. Pas cool du tout. Tony avait promis de faire ça pour moi avant…enfin, quand j’ai eu l’idée de ce voyage au début, l’an dernier. Donc Happy propose de le remplacer.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors… Dr Strange a entendu parler de nos vacances, j’ignore comment, et il a décidé de plus ou moins s’inviter tout seul pour remplacer Tony aussi. Donc il va être sur l’île également.

\- _Et_ ?

\- Et Scott Lang aussi, avoua Peter. Il voulait, je cite, « m’accompagner vers ma vie d’adulte. »

\- Attends. Dit son amie en fronçant les sourcils. Happy, Antman _et_ Docteur Strange veulent venir avec nous sur le voilier pour remplacer Tony ?

\- Va falloir un bateau beaucoup plus grand, commenta Ned, pragmatique. »

Il se prit une taloche sur l’arrière du crâne (signée MJ) et eut le bon goût de ne pas protester. Peter sentit que ni l’un ni l’autre n’allait lui être de la moindre utilité. Il passa les deux mains dans ses cheveux (qui étaient devenus beaucoup trop longs, bon sang) et se laissa tomber sur le rebord de pierre de la terrasse, affligé. MJ sentit son stress et redevint sérieuse.

« Peter, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Ils sont sur l’île, bon. Et ensuite ? »

Il leva la main et énuméra sur ses doigts :

« Un : personne ne doit voir Strange et Happy sur cette île. Ils sont trop connus, tous les paparazzis vont remonter jusqu’ici. Deux : il est hors de question que ces trois andouilles se battent pour être mon père de substitution ou je ne sais quoi. Trois : Pepper ne doit pas les voir.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Mais parce que ! Elle ne s’est pas encore remise de… (il baissa la voix, mal à l’aise) tu sais, de tout ce qui s’est passé. Si elle tombe sur Strange ou Lang, tous les souvenirs vont remonter, et elle aura le cœur brisé. _Encore_. »

Ned hocha la tête, attristé.

Peter se sentit coupable de les attirer dans ses problèmes une fois de plus. C’est vrai quoi, ils étaient en vacances dans un endroit paradisiaque, leurs dernières avant l’université, et on en revenait toujours à parler de lui et des Avengers, au lieu de passer du temps ensemble. Un jour ou l’autre, ses deux amis allaient finir par en avoir marre de lui.

« Ne t’inquiète pas. Dit MJ. On gardera éloignées de Pepper ces trois andouilles, comme tu dis. On n’a qu’à en prendre un chacun pour les surveiller, et voilà. C’est pas du tout un problème. _Tu_ n’es pas du tout un problème. »

Elle avait évité son regard avec une grande application, mais Peter sentit son cœur se réchauffer en l’entendant dire ça.

Jusque-là, tout allait bien.

*

Le lendemain matin, Peter prit quelques longues minutes à paresser au lit avant de se redresser en sursaut sur son matelas. Avec sa poisse légendaire, Strange et les autres étaient peut-être déjà là, et il ne s’était pas réveillé assez tôt pour les intercepter avant Pepper.

« Merde, merde, merde… »

Paniqué, il enfila des vêtements à la hâte et se précipita dehors. Il était dix heures du matin et bien entendu, c’était jour de marché. Cela signifiait que la vieille ville était bondée de touristes et de familles affamés. Trop concentré sur son objectif pour prendre le temps d’apprécier le charme de l’endroit, il se fraya un passage parmi la foule en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir sauter de toit en toit, de peur de provoquer un mouvement de panique.

Arrivé au niveau des bars, il stoppa brutalement face à un visage familier, attablé en terrasse.

« Peter ! Quelle bonne surprise !

\- …Monsieur Harrington ?

\- Tu peux m’appeler Roger, tu sais. »

Peter fronça les sourcils. Son professeur n’avait pas l’air méchant, mais à chaque fois qu’il était dans les parages, c’était toujours lui qui se trouvait en danger. A croire que ce type portait la poisse. Soupçonneux, il ne put pas s’empêcher de demander :

« Et vous êtes à Kalokairi pour… ? »

Le visage de Roger s’illumina d’un sourire.

« Je suis en voyage de noces Julius. Il nous a accompagnés en Europe, vous vous souvenez ? Quand on a frôlé la mort à Londres, ça nous a vraiment ouvert les yeux sur ce qu’on ressentait. On s’est mariés il y a un mois. Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie ! Croyez-moi que ça n’a pas été facile depuis que mon ex-femme…

\- Je vous crois sur parole, coupa Peter avant de s’enfuir lâchement dans la foule. »

Il prit une demi-seconde pour intégrer l’information surréaliste qui venait de lui tomber et poursuivit sa recherche. En arrivant au niveau d’une vieille grange abandonnée, il tomba nez à nez avec Ned.

« Ned ! C’est la cata ! Happy m’a envoyé un message pour me dire qu’il est sur l’île mais j’arrive pas à le trouver depuis tout à l’heure et aussi je viens de tomber sur le prof d’histoire qui est marié au prof de chimie et ça n’a aucun sens et-

\- On se calme ! Avec MJ on a intercepté les trois cibles avant que Pepper ne tombe dessus. On les a planqués dans la grange. Tout est sous contrôle !

\- Planqués dans la…attends, quoi ? »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête et engloba la vieille bâtisse du regard. Le bois bleu était écaillé et vieilli, la poutre au-dessus de la porte menaçait de s’effondrer à tout moment, et il n’aurait emprunté les escaliers en ruines pour rien au monde.

« Je leur ai dit que c’était un hôtel de charme, reprit Ned, l’air très fier de lui. Ils sont en haut ! »

Peter décida de ne pas perdre de précieuses secondes à s’interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, et se hissa jusqu’au toit de la grange en quelques mouvements fluides. De là, suspendu dans le vide la tête en bas par sa toile, il se pencha à la lucarne qui donnait sur les combles, où se trouvaient trois hommes.

Il n’y avait aucun doute sur leurs identités. Docteur Strange était avachi sur un des lits, des valises encore fermées à ses pieds ; Scott Lang faisait gonfler un matelas de sol à la seule force de ses poumons, avec beaucoup de difficultés ; Happy tournait en rond dans la pièce comme un…hé bien, comme un Happy stressé en cage. _Mamma mia_ , songea Peter, _c’est pas gagné_.

Il s’apprêtait à toquer au carreau poussiéreux pour signaler sa présence, mais un chantonnement en contrebas attira son attention. Un chant de petite fille dont il reconnaissait la voix. Il regarda sous lui.

Pepper et Morgan s’approchaient de la grange.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter réussit à contenir son premier réflexe – paniquer – et se contenta d’obéir au second, c’est-à-dire faire signe à Ned de courir se cacher. Bien entendu, son ami en chemise rouge pétant se dissimula derrière deux pauvres ballots de paille qui le masquaient à peine. Par chance, Pepper était trop concentrée sur Morgan qui sautillait partout en lui tenant la main pour regarder autour d’elle.

« Où on va, où on va, où on va ? Répétait-elle frénétiquement.

\- Je te l’ai dit. Chercher la boîte à outils. »

Donc elles allaient entrer dans la grange. Peter remonta sur le toit et retint son souffle alors qu’elles passaient la porte, priant pour que les trois imbéciles cachés sous les combles restent silencieux.

Bien entendu, à peine une minute plus tard, il entendit un dégonflement horriblement bruyant suivi d’un « Merde ! » tout aussi peu distingué. C’était le matelas que Scott essayait d’installer et qui venait de lui échapper des mains. Peter fit claquer la sienne contre son visage. Pepper ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir entendu. Par conséquent, ils étaient grillés.

Résistant à l’urgence de descendre jusqu’à la fenêtre pour épier la scène, il se contenta de plaquer l’oreille contre les planches mal assemblées du toit pour écouter ce qui se disait. Déjà, Morgan et sa mère montaient les escaliers qui menaient aux combles.

« Happy ! Cria la gamine. »

Le jeune homme l’entendit trottiner sur le plancher, vraisemblablement pour aller chercher son câlin, et Pepper demanda, la voix vacillante :

« Mais qu’est-ce que…qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Après un très court silence, les réponses fusèrent :

« Je viens rendre visite à May avant le départ de Peter, répondit Happy. 

\- J’ai pris des vacances spontanées en Grèce, répondit Strange. »

\- …Moi, je…je suis juste passé dire bonjour. Bafouilla Scott, pris au dépourvu.

\- …Ha, oui. Se souvint Pepper d’une voix sans expression. Le crétin aux tacos. On m’a parlé de vous. »

Peter fronça les sourcils, perdu. Qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire de tacos ? Et pourquoi personne ne le tenait jamais au courant de rien quand il s’agissait de manger des tacos ? La vie était injuste. Néanmoins, il n’eut pas le temps de s’appesantir sur le sujet : Ned, accroupi derrière sa paille, lui faisait des grands signes pour savoir ce qui se passait. Peter répondit d’un haussement d’épaules appuyé.

A ce moment précis, la porte branlante de l’ancienne grange grinça, laissant sortir Pepper et les trois hommes. Morgan, elle, était toujours cramponnée au cou de Happy comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, disait Pepper en cachant mal son agacement. Je n’ai pas la tête à baby-sitter les Avengers en ce moment. C’est déjà assez difficile de voir Peter partir en mer tout seul ! »

Perché sur son toit, le concerné sentit son cœur se serrer comme jamais. Il ne lui était pas venu à l’esprit qu’elle puisse s’inquiéter à ce point pour lui. Il se promit de la rassurer plus tard, mais Happy le doubla :

« Il n’est pas seul. Il part avec sa petite amie.

\- Attendez. Dit Scott. Peter a une copine ? C’est tôt, non ? Il n’a pas, genre, treize ans ?

\- Dix-huit. Corrigea Strange. Pour l’amour du Ciel, Lang, où étiez-vous ?

\- Coincé dans le monde quantique. Et vous ? Répondit l’autre sans la moindre trace de sarcasme. »

Strange se contenta de le fixer pendant une longue seconde, déjà une de trop, avant de faire claquer sa cape et d’emboîter le pas à Pepper alors que Scott s’écriait derrière lui « non mais c’est pas une blague, j’étais vraiment dans le monde quantique ! ». Très calme, il essaya d’apaiser les choses :

« J’admets que se cacher de vous était très discourtois. Mais Peter a besoin de l’un de nous pour aller jusqu’à Athènes. C’était la promesse de Tony et-

\- Tony promettait un nombre incalculable de choses à longueur de journée, Docteur. Celle-ci parmi tant d’autres. Laissez-moi m’occuper du départ de Peter et occupez-vous du vôtre, voulez-vous ? »

Le petit groupe s’éloigna, trop loin pour pouvoir être écouté, mais Peter avait distinctement entendu cette réponse et l’amertume profonde qui l’accompagnait. Il n’eut pas le cœur d’avoir recours à son sixième sens pour entendre la suite de la discussion. Il en savait déjà beaucoup trop.

« Je suis désolé, dit Ned d’un ton penaud alors que son ami le rejoignait. On a foiré la mission.

\- Ce n’est pas grave, Ned. Vraiment. »

Bien sûr qu’il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais il se sentait frustré et furieux contre lui-même. S’il avait préparé un meilleur plan, Pepper ne se serait pas sentie aussi trahie – en plus de sa tristesse de le voir partir. Il sentit un poing cogner doucement contre son épaule.

« Elle s’en remettra. Dit Ned, lisant dans ses pensées. Au fait ! J’ai une nouvelle à t’annoncer pour te remonter le moral. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiet. Avec Ned, il fallait s’attendre à tout. Il fut donc totalement désarçonné en entendant la suite :

« Je suis amoureux. »

Peter se retint in extremis de s’écrier « _Encore ?!_ » et opta pour une réponse plus diplomate :

« Ha ? Euh…si tôt, après Becky ? C’est pas un peu rapide ?

\- C’est la femme de ma vie, poursuivit son meilleur ami sans l’entendre. On s’est rencontrés sur la plage, comme dans les films. Elle est Bélier ascendant Cancer, et moi Poissons ascendant Bélier. On est littéralement faits l’un pour l’autre. »

Peter essaya d’avoir l’air le moins dubitatif possible, sans grand succès. Il aimait beaucoup Ned, mais il avait toujours un peu de mal à s’habituer à l’aspect romantique de sa personnalité.

« Je ne veux jamais partir d’ici. Je veux vivre à Kalokairi avec elle pour le restant de mes jours.

\- Tu rentres en fac d’informatique à la rentrée, lui rappela charitablement son ami.

\- Je prendrais les cours à distance. L’amour ne connait pas ces basses considérations matérielles. »

Ned avait l’air totalement illuminé, comme à chaque fois qu’il rencontrait la fille de ses rêves. Peter songea que, le jour où son ami se rendrait compte de l’absence de Wi-fi et de boutiques de comics sur l’île, sa conception immatérielle de l’amour allait en prendre un sacré coup.

Il aperçut une jeune fille brune marcher droit sur eux, déclenchant chez Ned un sourire absolument niais, et il s’échappa discrètement pour s’épargner une autre scène gênante. Il avait brusquement très envie d’aller voir MJ.

*

Comme il s’y attendait, il la trouva à l’endroit où il avait croisé Mr Harrington, au niveau des bars de la plage, car elle s’y trouvait souvent. Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas du tout, c’était les personnes qui l’accompagnaient.

« M…MJ ? Happy ? Monsieur Lang ? Bafouilla Peter alors que son regard passait de l’un à l’autre. Et…Monsieur Strange, pourquoi vous avez votre cape ? »

Scott, Happy et Strange, assis à la même table, portaient tous les trois des chemises hawaïennes au couleurs criardes. Le dernier baissa les yeux sur son accoutrement, l’air peu concerné par la question. Effectivement, il était le seul à avoir gardé sa cape par-dessus sa tenue de vacancier, malgré la température qui frôlait les 40 degrés à l’ombre.

« On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, dit-il enfin. Je dois être prêt à intervenir.

\- Beck ne va pas faire surgir un monstre du sable, pour l’amour du ciel, grogna Happy. »

Scott, qui n’avait pas tout suivi, se contenta de sourire à Peter alors que ce dernier s’asseyait près de lui.

« Donc, on fait connaissance avec ta copine ! Dit-il avec un enthousiasme forcé. »

MJ intercepta le regard désespéré de Peter. S’il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle ils avaient gardé leur relation secrète jusqu’à la fin de l’année, c’était celle-ci : éviter ce genre de discussions.

« Pepper vous a demandé de partir, c’est ça ? Demanda-t-il en évitant la remarque.

\- Exact. Mais le prochain bateau ne repart que demain.

\- Surtout que l’un d’entre nous repart avec toi ! »

En d’autres termes, ils allaient tous rester sur l’île jusqu’à son départ. _Ok_ , songea Peter. _Cool cool cool_. C’était faisable. Le seul problème, c’était de savoir lequel des trois allait les accompagner en voilier jusqu’au continent. Un filet de sueur coula le long de son dos rien qu’à l’idée de devoir choisir. Strange avait un ego démesuré, Scott était incapable de comprendre lorsqu’on essayait de lui dire « non » de manière subtile, et Happy était Happy.

En d’autres termes, ce n’était pas faisable du tout.

« Attendez, pouce. Dit Scott. Si l’un de nous trois doit le faire, c’est moi, non ? Je veux dire, j’ai déjà un enfant ! Comme figure paternelle, je suis tout désigné.

\- Oh, je t’en prie, s’agaça Strange. Tu peux à peine te maintenir en vie tout seul.

\- Vous avez l’air d’oublier que je m’occupe de Peter depuis le début. Tony me l’a pratiquement confié. »

Peter tournait la tête de l’un à l’autre, un peu étourdi par cette espèce de ping-pong verbal. Sans qu’il s’y attende, il sentit une vague d’angoisse le prendre à la gorge. _Ils ne sont pas Tony_. Il se leva, luttant contre un début de nausée. MJ fronça les sourcils.

« Peter, ça va ? »

L’angoisse monta d’un cran alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’improviser.

« Je dois remonter. Des affaires à préparer avant demain, et…et d’autres trucs. Je reviens.

\- Reviens vite, conseilla Happy. C’est bientôt notre tour pour le karaoké. »

*

Il gravit les marches de l’hôtel Bella Donna quatre à quatre et rejoignit sa chambre. Les affaires de MJ étaient prêtes et rangées depuis plusieurs jours, tandis que les siennes s’étalaient partout. Ça aussi, il aurait peut-être dû y penser avant.

Il se décidait à plier ses vêtements lorsque son amie le rejoignit et s’appuya contre la porte, lessivée.

« Comment ça se passe, en bas ? »

Elle lui renvoya un regard hanté. Par réflexe, Peter se prépara au pire.

« Scott donne tout ce qu’il a sur _Does your mother know_. Dit-elle d’une voix d’outre-tombe. »

**Author's Note:**

> Comment vous dire. Je venais de voir Far From Home, j’écoutais du ABBA en boucle dans la voiture, et il me restait sept heures de trajet. Pour citer une amie chère, on fait ce qu’on peut avec ce qu’on a (et ce qu’on a c’est pas grand-chose). 
> 
> Merci à Rainbow pour s’être exclamée « Peter Parker il collectionne les papas quoi » à côté de moi pendant le film. Mes amis sont une source d’inspiration inépuisable.
> 
> N’hésitez pas à review, c’est le seul pain que je gagne sur l’écriture (disparait dans un nuage de fumée).


End file.
